Hey! Another Percabeth High School Story!
by Cow O Matic 3000
Summary: Percy goes to Annabeths' school, you know the drill... Sluts, jocks, meanies, cookie monsters, blah blah blah. This is MAH WAY! ;D Rated T to be safe (13 ) YYYAAAAAAAAAYYY!
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here goes my first ever Percy Jackson fanfiction! (so please be nice :D)**

 **I'm writing this because I read all the other stuff, and to be honest, some of it is pretty bad. So I heroically decided to step up and say "Why did the chicken cross the road?" Nah, not really. But I did think it was rubbish, and here I am at 1:24 am,on the 1st January (happy new year, 2016, have a fanfiction!) writing this.**

 **I won't bore you by saying how different this is to others, and if I did, I would be lying. This is pretty much the same but more realistic. (so no Percy going up to some random dude and punching them, because he's just not like that!) Also, this is MAH STYLE! ;D**

 **Percy surprises Annabeth at her school (wherever the heck that is) and you know the rest. Sluts, meanies, cookie monsters, blah blah blah. Based after the battle with Gaea**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Percy Jackson, I wouldn't be writing this now, would I?**

 **Rate and review if you dare, and enjoy!**

 _Chapter 1_

 _Annabeth POV_

 _Chase house, San Francisco, 6:45 am_

I would like to state, in my defence, that the alarm clock had been smashed to a pulp BEFORE it committed the crime of waking me up. It had nothing to do with me throwing it against the wall when it wouldn't shut up. Blame the clock.

First day back to school, I thought as I propped myself up on my elbow. I glared at the drawn curtains for a few seconds and decided it was too dark to be up and proceeded to throw my face straight back onto my pillow. Just a few more minutes would be fine, right?

 _7:20 am_

"ANNABETH!" my stepmother screamed at me from the kitchen. Although my stepmom and I had had a sketchy past, we had decided to do some mother-daughter bonding trips together and we had found that we had a lot in common. From there our relationship grew and we actually managed to get to a stage where she was acting as a mom should, and I was doing likewise (but as a daughter, obviously)

I checked the time. Or at least tried to before I remembered that my clock was half way across the room and in pieces. I then looked at the windows, which were much lighter than they had been when I last checked. Mumbling a profanity, I tumbled out of bed and threw on a fluffy dressing gown that Percy had gotten me a few months back.

Percy.

I had only seen my boyfriend two days ago, but to me it felt like an eternity. I missed him already. It was only a few weeks of school before I was meant to see him again, but he was known for grabbing Nico and shaddow-traveling over, so I might see him sooner.

I have no idea how, but every time I think of him, I can feel my cheeks flush as I imagine his beautiful green eyes, his messy black hair and his quirky lopsided grin that used to infuriate me but I now find endearing. Now was one of those times, as I bounced merrily to the breakfast of waffles that my stepmom had made for me.

"You're up early," she said sarcastically. "School starts in 30 minutes, and you have to get dressed and go! Do you think you can do that?"

"Easily," I replied. It's a 20 minute drive to school, so I had 10 minutes to get ready. Finishing my breakfast, I went to my room and just threw on whatever was at hand, plus my silver owl earrings. I grabbed my rucksack and ran down the stairs to the door, shouting "bye!" to whoever was listening. Jumping into my Porsche 911 (a gift from Athena for saving the world. A second time) I reversed out of the drive and made my way to school.

 _This is a beautiful line breaker_

As the traffic was light, I got to school in under 15 minutes. Once there, I had parked in the school area and walked through the iron gates. While I was greeted by today's onslaught of catcalls and wolf whistles (and avoiding the soccer teams' latest attempts to hit on me) I went off to look for my mortal friends.

They were sitting where they always sit, under a large oak tree that's at the edge of a large turfed area. There are 6 of them In total:

Sam, a confident guy with spiky brown hair. He was good at everything except getting girls.

Joe, the jokester of the group. He could make anyone laugh at the exact time that they wouldn't want to, like if their grandma had just died. Again, terrible with girls.

Dylan was tall but shy, though very interesting if you could get him to open up.

Zara was pretty, and had a huge crush on Sam that everyone knew about except the man himself. She had chest length black hair, and was a hardcore vegetarian.

Katelyn hated her name, so everyone just called her Cat for short. She was always the most excitable and to this day, I had never seen her unhappy (excluding the times that she was called Katelyn)

Jess, the fashion obsessed one. She could take a perfectly nice dress and then rattle off 50 different ways in which it could be made into perfection.

I loved them all. We were very close, as far as friends go, and not even the insufferable bitches that this school provided for us could turn us against each other. Since I was the last to arrive, they were all already here. I sat down next to Zara as we started a conversation about nothing and everything, and it soon drifted to Sam asking, "Hey, have any of you guys seen the new kid?"

 **Oooh, I bet you can't guess who it is! ;D**

 **The next chapter will be Percy POV, but skipping the "getting up" part. I'll do some backstory as to why he's transferring, and then cut to him standing at the gates.**

 **Btw, I deliberately haven't made them get their timetables yet, coz I have no idea what to put. Help would be lovely. I'll update as soon as I can and get stuff rolling. I'm thinking about a girls sleepover in Annabeths' room while Percy holds a guys sleepover in his room. Thoughts?**

 **Great,**

 **Cow O Matic 3000**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, my strange people, and welcome to chapter two.**

 **I know that it has only been one day since I posted the first chappie, but I just couldn't wait to do this next bit. You didn't give me any suggestions on the timetables, so you're actually making me think for once. It's not fair.**

 **So anyway, I will try to make this chapter longer and please rate and review. ;D**

 **Disclaimer: all I own is a tablet and access to the Internet.**

 _Percy POV_

 _School gates, 7:45 am._

This looks like the place, I thought to myself cheerily. Annabeths' school. The iron gates that I was stood in front of marked the entrance and were a bit tall, dark and unnerving. Hey, I had faced worse things than ugly gates before, but it still wasn't the greatest thing to see on my first day here.

Why was I here?

Good question.

Uhh…

I kinda' blew up Goode high school. Again. And it wasn't even my fault that time! There were some empousii, and a very convenient Bunsen Burner, and an unfortunate consequence. As this was the third time I had blown something up, not even Paul, my stepdad, could convince the principle that it wasn't my fault and shouldn't be expelled. But who am I to complain, eh? Sure, I'm away from mom and Paul, mt. Olympus, and camp, but I was with my annabeth. I could give all that up for her. Okay, maybe not mom.

Convincing my mom to let me transfer to San Francisco had been easy, so long as I swore on the river Styx that I would visit her. I had then arranged with Mr. Chase that I could stay at their place over the year and that they would not tell annabeth, so as no to ruin the surprise.

I was currently staying in a hotel a couple of miles away from the Chase residence, and was planing to move my bags later today.

As I stepped through the gates of the school, I heard the other students go from moderate yelling to whispering and staring in under 10 seconds. The guys looked a little confused as to who I was, just walking into their school unannounced, while the girls simply ogled at me for some strange reason. I looked down, embarrassed as I headed straight to the office.

The woman behind the desk looked bored out of her mind. She slouched in her chair, lazily pushing the mouse on her computer around in a circle while not really looking at the screen. She didn't look up as I approached. I coughed to get her attention.

No response.

Another cough.

No response.

"Hello? My name's Percy Jackson, I'm new here."

This time she did look up, grumpily, and then shoved a few sheets of paper in my face without saying a word. I said thanks, anyway, and left her to do her own thing. I was now inside the building, and staring down the wide expanse of corridor that was both to my left and to my right.

Looking down at my papers, I tried to find my locker number. What my dyslexic brain read was, "eoLrk2c34" which I slowly deciphered as, "Locker 243". Looking up, I saw a sign for lockers 1 – 300 to my left, and 301 – 600 to my right. I followed to the left, found 243, opened it, got my books out of my bag and proceeded to perform the fine art that I call "shove it all in" (That's what she said). I knew that annabeth will scold me when she sees it later, but I didn't really care right now.

As I was doing this, the crowd of students had got sufficiently bigger and louder as more and more of them poured in through the gates, but I only noticed it when suddenly, they all went silent. I kept my head in my locker though, because I didn't care about finding whatever it was. Probably just some mortal thing.

And that's when I heard it – laughter. Annabeths' laughter, soft and gentle and carefree. I peeked over the top of my open door. Yes, it was her alright, with her beautiful princess curls in her natural blond hair that still had that little streak of grey that we both shared. Her beautiful grey eyes that I had fallen in love with. She was headed this way with her friends, but not looking where she was going. I caught a bit of the conversation that she was having with her friends, hearing everything as she got closer:

"-Gorgeous, according to-"

"Hey, maybe you can finally find a-"

Annabeth: "Guys, I told you: I already have a boyfriend!" Yup. THAT'S ME! I loved how loyal she was.

"Haha, right. You're just making an excuse not to go out with James, or any of the other soccer players for that matter!"

By now she had stopped right next to me; as it turns out, her locker is right next to mine. She opened it up and started getting her books out, ready for first period. Now, I figured, would be the best time to spring.

While she was looking through her locker, I crept up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I laid my chin on her right shoulder while whispering "Hey babe," in a voice a few octaves higher than usual.

Quick as a flash, she tensed up while simultaneously reaching over her shoulder with both hands and grabbing my neck. Pulling up and over, she flipped me over, judo style, and slammed me back – first, upside – down into the door of the next locker over, leaving a large dent. I slid to the floor and landed flat on my back.

"Jeez," I laughed "I am in one hell of an abusive relationship!"

"PERSEUS JACKSON!" Ah, she realised it was me who she judo flipped then. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"

She sat down on my chest, straddling me and pinning me down to the ground. With every word, she punched my arm in frustration. "Good to see you too," I said simply "And to answer your question, I'm transferring here after I blew up Goode." I smiled.

She laughed and stopped punching my arm. "So that meant that you automatically decided to come here and scare the living daylights out of me?"

"Yup."

"I'm mad at you." She smiled playfully, so I knew she was lying.

"I thought you would have had the decency not to flip your boyfriend."

"Yeah, well, I enjoyed it."

I pouted and she grinned.

"I missed you"

"You too"

And with that, we kissed, right in the middle of the floor with tons of people surrounding us and staring. I didn't care. The two days we had been apart had felt like an eternity, in I simply couldn't bear it, especially after the horrors that we had faced together in Tartarus. The kiss got deeper, more passionate, our lips moved together in a practiced style that we were well accustomed to. She tasted of a delicious blend of mint and cinnamon that worked perfectly together. I needed her. She needed me. We both knew how much we loved each other and how nothing could tear us apart.

We were interrupted when a guy came up to us. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY GIRLFRIEND?!"

 **Yyyaaayyy! Chapter two all done! I hope you enjoyed and feel free to rate and review!**

 **I STILL need ideas for their timetables. And opinions on the sleepovers. Great!**

 **I will try to get you chapter three ASAP. Please stay tuned to Cow O Matic 3000 FM!**

 **;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**150 views in 6 days! Amazing! Studying these humanoid life forms in preparation for invasion is truly incredible… Maybe we shouldn't kill them after all! Hold on. I wasn't meant to say that. You heard nothing!**

 **Third chapter in six days. It's starting to get repetitive! XD I wasn't satisfied with the length of the last chapter, so I will try to make this a lot bigger (around 1500). But I don't know.**

 **sugarplum35: He will come... With his cookie goodness... ;)**

 **josuemorales00035: lol, thanks! :p**

 **Anyways, on with the story…**

 **Disclaimer: Me no own :'(**

 **Please RATE and REVIEW**

 _Annabeth POV_

 _School corridor, 7:55 am._

And, ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you… Drumroll please… James, THE SCHOOL IDIOT! (Trumpets go " _BAH BAH_!")

Of course HE would turn up right when I was enjoying my make – out session with Percy and simply ruin it with some ugly thing spewing out of his mouth. And right now the ugly thing was words. I dragged my lips off of Percy's (it was a hard task. They can have a mind of their own when they want to.) and glared up at the boy.

He was tall, buff, and had short sandy blonde hair. He had brown eyes and a top that read "Caution: The dog bites". Was it the dog or him? All in all, he was actually fairly handsome, but it was all ruined by the anger in his eyes and the sneer on his face. He was surrounded by his other soccer cronies, who were also glaring and it was obvious that he was the leader. This had made him the no. 1 most popular person in school. He could have anything he wanted, and didn't stop until he got it, and the past year, he had wanted me. He was constantly asking me out and telling everyone that I was his girlfriend, even though I had blatantly rejected him multiple times, most times in public.

So I was angry (to say the least), when he screamed at Percy, asking him what he was doing to "his girlfriend". I started coming up with a smart retort (maybe something like "Raaaahhh!") but Percy beat me to it.

"Oh, I am so TERRIBLY sorry for kissing your girlfriend, you can have her back now," he said in an overly dramatic voice. I rolled my eyes at his antics. "Oh, but WAIT! I nearly forgot! She's mine!" And he pulled me in for another, shorter, kiss.

"Who the hell do you think you are?" Exclaimed James, "You can't just walk in here and kiss any girl you like! That's my girl! You can't have her!"

"Percy Jackson, unpleasant to meet you." He held out a hand. It wasn't taken. Instead, James tried to punch him in the face, forgot I was still straddling Percy and I had the privilege of grabbing his wrist, and judo flipping two people in one day. Percy and I stood up and saw that every one was staring and some were recording the whole scene on their phones, including some of annabeths' friends. The six of them were grinning like maniacs.

"I'm guessing you guys know each other then."

 _A line breaker called Bob_

 _Percy POV_

We had walked outside after that, and Annabeth introduced me to her friends. I knew I wouldn't remember their names, but I tried anyway. I said a little about me, they said a little about them, and I decided I liked them. Annabeth has good taste (especially in boyfriends). We then moved on to Q & A, where Jess (I think) asked, "So how did you guys meet?"

Me and Annabeth, sorry, Annabeth and I (Jeez, she's rubbing off on me!) looked at each other and linked hands. "Camp," we said in unison and grinned.

"Oh, so you go to annabeths' mysterious – camp – where – no – one – can – go – ever too?"

"Yup. She hated me when we met."

"I did NOT hate you!"

"Okay, you disliked me very much. Plus a bit."

"How long have you been going out? It looks like you love each other a lot." Dylan, that was.

Annabeth thought. "Two years, one month, twenty – three days, thirteen hours, six minutes, and around twelve seconds."

"Huh. And I can barely remember when our anniversary is!"

"It's on your birthday, Seaweed Brain, you know that!" She playfully bumped my arm.

"Wow! High school relationships usually last a tenth of that!" Katelyn. No, wait, just Cat. "Where are you from, Percy?"

Realising I could have fun with this, I put on a cockney accent. "Nnneeeeeewww Yooorrk, w'ere theeeerr graaasss is greenerrrrrrrr…" I stopped slurring my words and spoke cheerfully "And now I'm living here with my best pal Annie!"

"You're WHAT NOW!?" If she had had a drink, Annabeth would have just spat it over me.

"Didn't you hear me? I live with you now! I asked you dad and he said yeah! Isn't that great?"

"WOW Wow wow, ladies, calm down," Joe interrupted, "Now listen here." He imitated a fatherly figure and reminded me, somewhat, of Leo. He put an imaginary pipe in general his mouth. "If you young teenage scallywags, with your hippity hop music, do any of the –" He made speaking noises with his mouth "- and get each other preg –"

"Ohhh kay, lets hold it there for a moment!" Annabeth butted in, but before she could say more, she was interrupted by the warning bell for homeroom. "Quick, give me your schedule." She said to me, and I had to search around a bit in my bag to find it.

It read:

 _ **8:00**_

 _Homeroom_

 _Mrs. Long_

 _C0.24_

 _ **8:20**_

 _Mathematics_

 _Mr. Fletcher_

 _C1.04_

 _ **9:05**_

 _English_

 _Mrs. Robbins_

 _C0.45_

 _ **9:50**_

 _Greek and Latin_

 _Mrs. Long_

 _C0.24_

 _ **10:35**_

 _Break_

 _ **10:55**_

 _Elective (marine biology)_

 _Miss Hill_

 _C1:55_

 _ **12:35**_

 _Lunch_

 _ **1:20**_

 _Gym_

 _Mr. Talster_

 _A0.01_

 _ **2:30**_

 _Science_

 _Mr. Wen_

 _C1.21_

 _ **3:15**_

 _History_

 _Miss West_

 _C0.27_

 _ **4:00**_

 _Home/Club_

"Good," Annabeth smiled "your schedule is the same as mine, save elective."

"You think that's a coincidence or that someone had the foresight to get a Hermes kid to hack into the school database and change a few things?" I joked.

"A coincidence."

I pouted. "Is this _be mean to Percy_ day?"

"It's ALWAYS _be mean to Percy_ day. Get used to it." She smirked.

"Owl Face"

"Seaweed Brain"

"Annie"

"Kelp Head"

"Mrs. Jackson"

"WHAT?!"

"Nothing!"

 _Ze French linè breakère_

 _Annabeth POV_

We were late to homeroom. Sure, it would have helped if we hadn't kissed for 5 minutes straight, but who am I to complain?

 _Third line breaker of the day_

 _James POV_

HO -

LEE

CRUMPETS!

Annabeth Chase, hottest girl in school. She was the one that every guy in the world dreams about when their hands go to town on their genitals. She had the type of body that just made you want to walk up to her and simply RIP her clothes off. Gorgeous face, goddess – like curves on both her chest and butt, luscious golden hair, and oh – so – kissable lips.

Since she is the hottest girl EVER, I don't understand why she's playing so hard to get! I know she knows I like her, and since I am the most cool guy in the school (not to mention the most handsome) she must just be trying to rev my desire for her.

I can see it; every time she looks at me, I can see her resisting the urge to kiss me there and then, the heat of passion that appears between us (and between her legs **;)** ), the temptation she feels to ask me out. I know that she is only biding her time, waiting for the most romantic time to ask me out. I just knew it.

Annabeth Chase is mine.

And NOTHING can stop me.

 **Bum bum buuuummmm!**

 **Please rate and review like the good little children you are, go on, I know you want to!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello** , **everyone, and welcome back to a brand - new episode of FAN – FIC – SHUN! :D I said that I would make the previous chapter longer. I failed miserably. So same goal: 1500**

 **Logwet: XD thanks, but was that WHOA, that was great, let's have more of that! Or WHOA, that was completely uncalled for, don't do it ever again, you sick bastard?**

 **Jifin: thanks :)**

 **Disclaimer: I own Percy Jackson. And in other news, pigs fly.**

 **Rate and reviewhewhewhew!**

 _Annabeth POV_

 _C0.24, 8:06 AM_

Percy and I bounded in through the door to homeroom and shouted "Sorry!" at the exact same time.

Mrs. Long (a short young woman who tried her best to scold us but always failed because no one could ever take her seriously) looked up from her desk.

"ANNABETH CHASE, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!? It's not like you to be late! And who is this young gentleman who looks like he's been dragged through a hedge backwards?" She squeaked, gesturing to the mop of hair that Percy keeps on the top of his head.

I could tell Percy was trying so hard not to grin at the small person squeaking at him. "Hello ma'am," he said as the sides of his mouth twitched, "I am a hedge. I apologise for my appearance, but a small boy was dragged backwards through me this morning…"

I couldn't help it. Percy's stupid joke coupled with Mrs. Long's amused expression just tipped me over the edge and I burst out laughing. Proper laughter, not "oh, you made a joke, it wasn't funny, but social convention dictates that I laugh" laughter, but "HAHA THAT'S REALLY ACTUALLY FUNNY!" laughter. Percy joined me, and after a few seconds we were having to lean on each other to stop ourselves from falling on the floor.

All of the people in homeroom were staring at us. I didn't care. I had gotten used to people staring at me by the end of day 1, when I started this school a year ago. By the time Percy and I had finished our fun fest, all conversations had ceased, and there was silence.

Mrs. Long took advantage of this. "Thank you for doing my job for me, you two. Now that I have silence, I would like to start the new school year by introducing a new student. Please welcome… Uh, I still don't know your name…"

"Percy Jackson."

"Percy Jackson! I'm sure you'll fit in really well here at _SanFran School For All_. Now if you could do and sit down in those seats over there," she pointed at the only empty seats, which were right at the front of the room, "and we can get started!"

We plodded over and sat down. Under the table, Percy took my hand and rubbed his thumb slowly through the valley in between the knuckles of my middle and index finger, and I felt shivers run down my spine. He had put his other arm on the table and rested his chin on the palm, and gazed intently at the front of the class, where Mrs. Long was speaking.

"As usual, homeroom will be where you are registered and can then chat or catch up on the homework that you have left to the last minute. You will then go off to your first lesson. Are we clear?"

Grunted "yes"es and "yeah"s resounded from the students.

"Good. Now, on with the first register of the term!" She rattled off a list of about twenty names, each one receiving a "here miss!" from the said student. When she finished, it was almost 8:20 and she let us go off to first period. The gang walked over (we all had the same homeroom) and Sam asked what we all had next.

"Maths" Percy and I said. Dylan also had maths, Zara and Jess had science, and Katelyn, Sam and Joe had history. So without another word, we split up.

 _MoOoOoOoOoOoOo_

 _Percy POV_

Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaay… Maths… Joy…

"My name is Mr. Fletcher... Blah… Welcome back… Blah… Maths… Blah blah blah… I will now put you into your seating arrangements…"

The whole class groaned.

He put up a chart on the interactive whiteboard, showing a map of the room and where everyone would be sat for the next few months. When I finally found myself ( _DAMN you dyslexia_ ) and then Annabeth ( _DAMN DAMN DAMN_ ) I saw that we were on the opposite side of the class from each other. I pouted, and Annabeth laughed.

"You're adorable when you do that, you know?"

"You've told me on many occasions."

"Yeah well, I meant every word." I grinned at her.

We un-linked our hands, which had been held together since homeroom, and went to our separate seats. I waved at her and mouthed "how's the weather over there?" to which she rolled her eyes, smiled, shook her head, and turned her attention to the front.

The lesson started after that, but it's not like I paid any attention. I have found that maths classes are always very valuable, because they offer a length of time in which to take a nap, or doodle, or do no math. Today, I made a paper aeroplane, drew a smiley face on it, and threw it at Annabeth. It landed right on the top of her head (I'm a good shot; I've had a lot of maths lessons to practice in).

"Oh my god, that looser just threw a paper plane to get Annabeth's attention," I heard a voice sneer from behind me. _Of course James would be in this class_ , I thought, _just in time to ruin my day_. I rested my head on the table and pretended to sleep, while actually eavesdropping on James' conversation with his cronies.

"Football… Football… Annabeth… I'm gonna **_CENSOR_** her right in the **_CENSOR_**. Then, while I **_CENSOR CENSOR_** I'm gunna go up behind her and **_CENSOR_** my **_CENSOR_** into her **_CENSOR_**! Then, as she lies there, panting, I tie her luscious golden hair to my **_CENSOR_** and **_CENSOR_** the **_CENSOR_** out of her. And then when we're done, she'll whisper in my ear that she loved it and she'll leave that Jackson **_CENSOR_** and live with me forever. Our babies will be beautiful and smart. But obviously the beautiful bit is more important, right guys?" They laughed in a low – pitched cackling fashion. "She is mine for the taking!"

"Settle down!" Mr. Fletcher yelled at them "you don't want detention on the first day back!"

 _Jeez_ , I thought, _they want to do WHAT to Annabeth!?_

 **I am soooo sorry that this took so long to come out, but I've been preparing for some exams that are coming up, and it's all a bit hectic. I will try to make the next one longer (see any pattern here!?) and get it to you ASAP**

 **Till then,**

 **C'yall, homies**

 **I am never saying that EVER again**


	5. Chapter 5

_Annabeth POV_

Uuuggghhh… I am going to die in here if I have to listen to any more of the whining noises that the mortals are making. Yes, you take _X_ and times it with _N_! How much more simple do you need it? Yes, I'm sure the whole class wants to know what skank you slept with, why not shout it from the rooftops? No, Jupiter does not have a hole in it, you dumb idiots, that's just a giant dust storm!

I tapped my pen against the table. I had finished the work 15 minutes ago (what a surprise!), and I was bored. Percy, being the mature adult that he is, was making faces at me so I stuck my tongue out at him.

When maths finished, Percy and I met up and headed to English. His movements were a small bit jittery, which I thought odd, but I blamed it on his adhd. Luckily, we got to sit together in English, so Percy took my hand (again) under the table and squeezed it.

"Hello class! I am Mrs. Robins, your teacher for the year," she had an annoyingly nasal voice, sounding as if she had a cold "If you could please take out your books and we can begin."

Shuffling from around the room.

"For the next few months, we will be learning about ancient literature, mostly Greek, such as the ancient myths and the work of Homer."

Percy snorted at the mention of myths and mumbled something about a coincidence.

"Is something funny over there, Mr…"

"Jackson. Percy Jackson. Perseus, son of Jack. Lord Jackson of All, conqueror of the-"

"Mr. Jackson, do you find something amusing? If so, care to share it with the class?"

"Uh, no Miss." He looked a bit miffed.

"Okay then, on with the class. Does anyone know anything about the Ancient Greek gods?"

"They're old!" Someone yelled from the back.

Mrs. Robins forced a smile. "Yes, anything else?"

"They're Greek!" The same person yelled, and there was a wave of laughter through the class. This time, Mrs. Robins didn't smile.

"Anything else, preferably a sensible answer?"

"They're gods!" More laughter.

 _They're punishing me by putting me into this class of idiots_ , I thought.

In the end, Mrs. Robins gave up hope of us knowing what they were (although Percy and I knew, obviously) and just told us instead. Percy had fallen asleep on his desk and was drooling on his book. _I swear that that boy can sleep anywhere_. Pretty soon, the class was dismissed and, lo and behold, I hadn't learnt anything new. I doubted I would learn anything in Greek and Latin either.

 _LINE BREAK HOLIDAY! WOOOOOO! (Things get graphical in this next bit. You have been warned)_

 _Percy POV_

 _Uuuggghhh… 5 more minutes… Mom… Stop poking me… MOM… Stop shoving me… Stop… STOP… Oh, hello floor... Wait… What?_

I looked up from my position on the floor to see Annabeth's face lit up in a smile, laughing at me. I was lying next to my desk in English (where I had been sleeping) because Yours Truly had shoved me off of my very comfortable chair to wake me up. She offered me her hand, which I took, and hauled me into a standing position.

Looking around, I saw that the rest of the class had left (including Mrs. Robins) and we were alone. Automatically, some very – how shall I put it? – _naughty_ ideas popes into my head. Hey, a guys mind is a strange place! I brushed the thoughts aside on the basis that we were in a SCHOOL CLASSROOM, we were going to be late to our next lesson, and that Annabeth and I had never done those sorts of things before.

I realised that I was gazing at her (I'll let your mind decide which bit of her) and she was blushing bright red.

"So, um…" I said in a spectacularly intelligent way.

"I missed you," she replied.

This was our first time alone together in two days. To us, that was AGES.

And then we were kissing.

The kiss was more intense than the one in the hall. In this one, we could feel each others lust and craving for the other. It was hungry and desperate, as if the next second could be our last. Her mouth opened, and her needy tongue slid with mine in a perfect rhythm.

My arms were around her waist, protectively, and hers around my shoulders. Her hands gripped at the back of my shirt, drawing us ever closer together, as if our two bodies were trying to become one; our passion driving through the thin fabric that we wore, melding us together. Our fingers roamed our bodies, on shoulders, backs, faces, hair, waists.

Our lips were thrashing at each other's, moving with the longing that we had bottled up within ourselves over the past two days. She was devouring my mouth, and I hers, drinking the other in and not pausing to savour it, but lapping for more. My tongue slid along her swollen lips and across her teeth, and hers did the same, expressing so much raw emotion. Her mouth was hot, hotter than I had ever felt it before, her bare hands cold against my back, underneath my shirt.

"We're going to be late…" She whispered to me with a sigh.

 **Yeah, yeah, I know it's late. But I have very important exams coming up and I have to study. Im getting these to you as fast as possible, but I just don't have a time machine. If you want these faster, feel free to invent a time machine and give it to me. My address is 10 Downing Street, London**

 **;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey... Its been a while... (6 months)**  
 **Remember me?**  
 **Onwards and upwards.**

 **Disclaimer: Just for clarity (and legal reasons), I don't own 10 downing street, Percy Jackson, Star Trek or FRIENDS**  
 **;)**

 **Chapter 6:**  
 **The one where the title is like FRIENDS.**

 _Joe POV_  
 _Greek and Latin class_  
 _10:35 am_

"Go to school," they said. "It'll be fun," they said. "Only if the girls are hot," I said.

And look at me now. In school, no fun, no hot girls. Seriously, NONE. Except for Annabeth and Jess, They're hot. But Annabeth is my best friend and she's taken. I don't mind though, she looks more happy when she's with Percy than she ever has over the years our little group has known her.

I may also have a tiny little crush on Jess. (who am I kidding, I freaking _ADORE_ her!) The only person I have told about it is Sam, but he's too preoccupied daydreaming about Zara to help me.

All of the other girls are ugly. Some even have so much makeup on that if you slapped them in the face, your hand would just sink into the layers of foundation and would still be an inch from touching skin. And they STILL don't look good.

And, to make my first day worse, none of my friends are in Greek and Latin with me. That sucks.

So as all boys do when they have no friends, I sat at the back of the class.

The rest of the students had filed in at the same time as I had, along with the teacher, Mrs Long, so I was surprised when Annabeth and Percy came in 5 minutes late. They mumbled their apologies to Mrs Long and Annabeth spotted me at the back and dragged Percy by the arm to come and sit next to me.

"What took you so long? Its not like you to be late!" I asked Annabeth. "What were you doing, kissing in an empty closet?" I joked.

They both turned bright red and looked away.

"Oh God, you WERE kissing in an empty closet!"

"It was an empty classroom..." Percy said with a nervous laugh and a blush.

"Are you sure? It was quite a while... Remember what I said about your darn hippity hop music and getting each other pregnant?"

Now it was Annabeth's turn to laugh. "Don't worry your small little brain. We haven't gone THAT far... Yet." She whispered the last part to Percy (who replied with a not - so - subtle wink), but I could still hear.

I was about to say something funny about them not doing anything stupid, but Mrs Long decided that now would be the best time to start the lesson.

"Settle down... You, over there!" She pointed at a boy in the class, "Stop flirting!" He turned red and looked down.

She went on talking about the upcoming year and a bit of information about the origins of the languages that we were going to be learning. I paid attention because I didn't know anything about the subject, but when I looked across at what Percy and Annabeth were doing, I saw that they had moved their chairs to opposite ends of the table and were playing paper football.

Mrs Long saw this too, and said "Well, we obviously have our first volunteers to do an oral presentation! Please, Annabeth Chase and Perseus Jackson, come to the front and have a conversation in any language you choose, since you know them so well that you can afford to ignore my lesson!"

"Uhh, I choose English," said Percy. Annabeth smiled and smacked his arm.

"I meant in Greek or Latin."

"I knew that..." Percy said as they stood up.

 _Line break(fast)(mmm... Breakfast...)_  
 _Annabeth POV_

Ha! Easy! Percy and I are fluent in both Greek and Latin, so this is going to be a walk in the park. A piece of cake. A walk in the park with a piece of cake.

 **(For those of you that do not know how to read Greek, I have taken many hours to translate the following dialogue for you. You are welcome.)**

A - So what do you wanna talk about?

P - I don't know! You are supposed to be the clever one!

I grinned.

P - Wanna go on a date tonight?

A - I'm sorry, I already have a date...

P - WHAT? With who?

A - I'm joking! Of course, I would love to go out with you.

P - Great. I'll poke you out of bed at 8?

A - What? Oh right, you live with me now...

P - You forgot? I'm hurt!

He pouted.

A - I'm sorry! Where are you taking me?

P - To my all - inclusive, on - suit hotel room!

A - Big plans, I see!

P - Those are your job! Anyway, we'll pick up my stuff and take it back to your place. We will see where it goes from there.

He smiled.

A - Ahh, so romantic. I am so lucky to have you. _(That's sarcasm, if you cant tell)_ Where are you sleeping, while we are on that subject?

P - With you.

I raised my eyebrows.

A - In my bed?

P - No, on a mattress on the floor. You have no spare rooms in your house, what with your brothers, and your parents are fine with me sleeping in your room because they know we wont do... THAT. Do you still get those nightmares?

A - Yeah, don't remind me. They're infrequent and happen at the most annoying moments, sometimes even when I'm awake. They're bad, Percy. I - I see us back in Tartarus, and you die, and - and I just cant stand it sometimes.

P - I know. I have the same. But I'll always be there to protect you, okay? I love you.

A - I love you to

"Okay, I've seen enough!" Mrs Long said, pulling us back to reality. "I'm impressed. You were talking fluent Greek so fast that even I couldn't keep up. But please, even though you might know the language, do not distract the others who are trying to learn."

I looked around at the class. All of their jaws were on the floor (not literally: That would be weird). As we slowly walked back to our seats, I noticed tears in my eyes. I brushed them away before anyone saw.

But, of course, my boyfriend did.

"What's wrong?" He asked as we sat down, putting an arm around me.

"Its just - sometimes I cant even sleep at night because I am so afraid of the dreams coming back..." I whispered.

"I have the same. But don't worry, we're here, together now, and we will get through this. Together."

It was these small little things like this that always made me feel safe around him. With him, the dreams couldn't get me. I knew the dreams couldn't get him, to, while he was with me.

"Together" I replied.

 **And that is the end of my new chappie! Hope you liked it! (If you didn't, I will find you and I will lick you untill you give in. You have been warned.)**

 **"I will review!" I hear you cry!**  
 **"Great!" I say.**  
 **And then everyone lived happily ever after. The end.**

 **Untill next time,**  
 **;D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehehe... Heee...**

 **I know. I'm crazy. You love it. You're crazy.**

 **;)**

 _Percy POV_  
 _Science Room 2_

Break had passed nice and smoothly. We had sat around a table outside, eaten snacks and chatted with Annabeth's friends. For the first five minutes, we had discussed how we had known Greek so well (we said "Annabeth's mother had a family tradition of teaching her children Greek, and she had taught me"). Then someone had mentioned that they had architecture next. Bad move. Annabeth then got lost in her own world of cross - beams and columns for the next hour.

Day.

Week.

Seriously, years passed. I could have grown a beard in the time that she was talking (not that I'm complaining - beards are sexy! And I also love watching her face light up whenever she talks about it. Its great that she can just loose all her worries just for a few minutes, forget about the stresses of being a demigod).

Then the bell had rung, she had kissed me goodbye, and gone off to an art room somewhere. So here I am now, waiting for my marine biology class to start. Besides from Greek and Latin and gym, this would be one of the only subjects that I am good at. Being a son of Poseidon helps.

Miss Hill then started the lesson. "Good morning class. During the year, we will be covering a vast range of subjects. Fish... Sharks... Sustainability..." She got the formalities out of the way, but I wasn't listening.

I had spotted some fish in a tank (did you think that they would be OUT of the tank?) and had started telepathically talking to them. This was our conversation:

Percy - Hello fish!

Fish - Hello master!

P - How you doing?

F - Our tank is too small!

P - I'm sorry, I cant help you with that. Have you been fed?

F - Maybe. We cant remember anything Tha happened more than 7 seconds ago! Our tank is too small!

P - You've said that!

"Am I boring you mister Jackson? Or are the fish more interesting than me?" Miss Hill had noticed me staring absently at the tanks.

"Sorry Miss," I said. Sheesh, I am apologising to a lot of the teachers today! Is there something wrong with me?

"Okay. Pay more attention next time I'm talking. Now everyone," she addressed the class, "please turn to the person that you are sitting next to. They will be your lab partner for the rest of the year."

There were some cheers and some groans heard from around the room.

"I shall give you all a couple of minutes to get yourselves acquainted."

I looked to my left. Since none of Annabeth's friends were taking this class, I had just say down in the nearest space available that didn't have puke all over the chair (someone had been betting on the football games using chocolate bars as currency. It was all fun and games untill someone got their Snickers in a Twix, had eaten too much, and thrown up. **(Get it? Knickers in a twist? Oh, my jokes are wasted on you.)** ).

The person sitting there was a female specimen of the human race. She flicked her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and batted her eyelashes at me. I cringed. The stink of her perfume was so overpowering that even you teenage nose could smell it.

"Hey," she said with a smile that made her look like a gargoyle, "I'm Christine. So you're gonna be my... Partner." The way she said it implied that she meant a lot more than just a lab partner. I may be known to be oblivious, but I'm not that thick.

"Are you new here? I haven't seen you around. Maybe I could... I don't know..." She giggled "Teach you a few things?" She winked at me.

I frowned at her and said "Uh, no thanks. I have a girlfriend who teaches me all I need to know."

After that, the lesson went pretty smoothly. The only minor hiccup was when the teacher played a clip of an ocean documentary, and Christine wouldn't stop trying to flirt with me throughout. She stopped when the lights came back on though.

 _Line break :)_

 _Annabeth POV_  
 _Lunch_

Architecture had flown past. I had kissed Percy goodbye (the kiss was a little too short for my taste) and sat down, whipped out my sketch pad, and started drawing new designs for Olympus. The Gods had managed to destroy the mountain again after the Giant War. AGAIN.

The time had flown by. Soon, I was back in the cafeteria, laughing around the usual table with my friends and Percy (a little more than a friend).

Percy got out the bag of cookies that he had bought from his hotel and was merrily munching away on them. I myself had bought from the cafeteria and was pushing the grey lump (of... Meat? Yesterdays carrots? Sewage?) around with my fork.

Percy said that it matched my eyes. I slapped him upside the head.

Sam looked up. "Uh - oh."

Standing behind me was James.

"Hey beautiful," he addressed me.

"Aww, no need to flatter me!" Percy grinned.

James scowled at him "I was talking to my girlfriend. Shove it, newbie." Annabeth scowled.

"Oh the pain! Call me anything but newbie! Such a terrible thing to say! I'm hurt!" He smiled and turned back to his cookies, so that he was only half facing James.

James was shocked. Never in his life had he been insulted like this. And he was angry.

He growled and pulled back his clenched fist. He swung, putting his full weight into the punch aiming for Percy's face.

Percy simply put his left arm up (he cant put his right up, can he? That ones holding his sacred cookie!), catching the fist in the palm of his hand at the last second. There was a sound of cracking bone. James recoiled, shocked and clutching his hand, while Percy went back to happily eating his cookie. (Authors Note: Percy still has the Curse of Achilles. He could be Iron Man!)

"FFFFFffffffffff..." James hissed as his hand visibly started to swell.

 _Percy POV_

Annabeth was pissed, to say the least. "YOU TRIED TO PUNCH MY BOYFRIEND, YOU DICK!" she screamed at James, rage in her eyes. James cowered back further under her steely gaze. She swung her fist upwards towards James' face, hitting him square in the nose.

 _Annabeth POV_

James fell over, unconscious. The rest of his football bullies carried him away, glaring at us (yet I curtly smiled at the hint of fear in there as well).

I felt Percy's strong, protective arms wrap around my waist, holding me back from taking them all out. I struggled against him, but to no avail.

"Hey, calm down," he whispered in my ear, "They're only mortals. They don't understand what they're doing. I would never let them hurt you or I. Also, I have the Curse of Achilles, so he had it coming."

His warm breath tickled my ear and I relaxed into his arms, untill I noticed all of my friends staring at us with open mouths.

"How? The what? Bones? What just happened?" Cat finally managed to sputter out words in the correct order to form a coherent sentence.

"I have tough skin, I suppose..." Percy trailed off.

"How in Gods name did you manage to calm Annabeth down?! None of us can do that when she's entered anger mode!" yelled Sam.

"Well... I guess I'm just one special guy." Percy was cut off.

"PERSEUS JACKSON AND ANNABETH CHASE, COME TO MY OFFICE RIGHT THIS MOMENT!"

 **Ooohhh... Cheesy...**


End file.
